Talk:Army of Me/@comment-24712996-20140327203428/@comment-3575890-20140327211910
ALL OF THIS! "You wonder whether he will make a move or if you're overexaggerating the situation because he's indifferent to it? Then you have to decide whether to ignore it completely, which runs the risk he may became angry, or whether to smile politely and hope he doesn't take that as encouragement." THIS, THIS, THIS! I see it all the time. My friends will completely clam up when a guy gets up in their personal space - even if they grope them - because they are afraid of the potential consequences if they speak out or ask the guys to stop. Strange men can be unpredictable and it's scary. I feel so many guys make this mistake with girls whereby they get up in their personal space and have no idea how rude, even threatening, they are coming off as. Because it's pretty much normalized in our culture, they're so used to doing it, I don't think they're even always aware of when they are. And they're so convinced that what they are doing is okay that they either don't notice the girl's discomfort, or worse, they just don't care. It gives off an air of entitlement, arrogance, and disregard for boundaries, which is very worrying and raises many red flags. Actually, this reminds me of an incident that went down between me and a stranger at a bar last weekened. This asshole had the NERVE to sit on the same stool as me so that his whole body was smushed right up against mine and as if that wasn't invasive enough, he also ever so lightly pawed at me as if he believed because it was feather-light touches rather than full-on groping, it's okay. So I not-so-ever-lightly elbowed him hard enough in the side to almost knock him off the stool and he had the nerve to look at me as if I had two heads for negatively responding to his advances because the sad reality is he expected me to do ''nothing. ''Women are instructed not to do anything and that's what prompts men to do these things in the first place. Later I was told I should have ignored him because he could have hit me. Yes, I should have just sat still and let some filthy pig molest me in order to avoid a potential black eye. Obviously my situation isn't quite applicable to those last few minutes of the episode with Zaya, but just the way Zig stepped into her personal bubble like that, like he believed it was the most perfectly acceptable thing to do towards a female, reminded me so much of that asshole at the bar. Honestly, at this rate, I could see Zig growing up to be one of those assholes, if he isn't one already. He's never had a concept for boundaries, and it's only getting progressively worse. But I digress. So very sorry for the loss of your grandma by the way. I've been there myself with a grandparent. Stay strong.